Not So Late Game
by ACaramelLatte
Summary: Kirito isn't a beater anymore, but he's still a cheater right now for some reason, and I've become a player who knows the future. We may be comrades, but I'm still curious on who's the better cheater. Black may be darker than Grey, but what can I say? This is the sequel to Late Game, where the fan becomes the player.
1. TWICE AWAKENED, STILL SLEEPY

**NOT SO LATE GAME Ch.1**

 **TWICE AWAKENED, STILL SLEEPY**

Woke up from dreaming, didn't bother putting on my shoes. More accurately, I couldn't; the menu screen won't open, and I was on a bed, as white sheets and white walls covered me. I was alone, in a room in Sword Art Online-

No, that can't be right.

No, SAO was done, it's supposed to be.

Ugh, head hurts. I can't remember what the hell happened after all that.

Wait, I'm in a hospital? Could it be possible I was in a comatose and it was all a dream? Gods, no… It's not like I belonged in that world, more like I wanted to be with it for a little while longer before I woke up-

"I see you're awake now. There were better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know."

Holy Crap, was that FemChrom? Wait, it sounded familiar… It sounded like-

It was her!

It was Rheas!

"Rheas, is that you? It's possible I could be staring at a figment of my imagination; a hot, sexy figment of my imagination, that is."

Rheas grimaced and made a face that looked disgusted and annoyed.

"That's the first thing you tell me after I lost you for nearly two months?" Rheas pouted.

Wait, two months? Crap, I'm late! Kirito is going to need me soon, and I've already planned my grand entrance!

Wait…

"I've been gone for that long? What happened?" I asked.

Rheas came running to my side and gave me a hug so tight, my whole life flashed before my eyes.

"You reckless, idiotic, crazy, mad…" She ran out of adjectives, lol. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!"

I shrugged. "Did I really?" Then I shook my head. "Well, I'm kind of back now, what am I supposed to do now?"

Rheas shrugged and asked me. "You weren't lying about falling from another universe, right?"

I nodded.

She continued. "It's also true that you have no relatives, by any chance?"

Again, I nodded. She smiled.

"Well, it's settled then! We are going to adopt you!"

…

What?

"Are you serious?" she nodded. "Do I have to change my surname now?"

She shook her head. "It's up to you, whether or not you want to change it." I exhaled in relief.

"Well, I might need to do a bit more though, because I'm planning to save the 300 SAO players that never woke up." Rheas had her eyes wide open, maybe it was surprise behind them. Yet, she shook her head.

"Let's deal with that later, introductions first then, starting with the two of us." Rheas said.

"Okay." I said. "The name is Leo Angelo Aquino, fifteen and ready to fight."

"My name is Say'ri Chan." Rheas, I mean Say'ri said. "Fifteen, and we welcome the challenge. It is nice to meet you, brother."

 _Days Later…_

Out of the hospital and into a larger world. Larger, because I've never really been in any country other than my own, and I've never been outside much then either. Here I was in the heart of Japan, and I never would have dreamed seeing its daylight, never would have thought I would feel the breeze against my skin, never would have believed I would be staying here ever.

I took in a deep breath, and I let it all out with enthusiasm.

I'm in the very same world as my heroes. I am seeing the same shit as they are.

I felt the realization sinking in. I never thought I would be in a world like this, in a world that isn't mine.

In that moment though, I was. I could never deny how my thoughts raced as I walked in sync with my new family.

I'm alive here, right now. I'm finding out what it means to live here.

I will be happy here with my heroes-

No, with my friends. They are my friends now, and the others who I haven't met will be my friends soon enough.

I am so happy to be alive somewhere that isn't made of pixels and trapped thoughts and dreams of ivory that were agents of deception. I was outside the game, and inside reality.

Who knew stepping out of the first building I've ever been conscious in could make me so poetic?

"Don't get too lost in thought, Grey. Or else you'll get hit by a car and we'll have to drag you back inside the hospital." Say'ri said.

"Can you at least call me Leo now? We're not in game, you know." I replied.

"Oh?" She questioned. "I suppose you were just kidding when you kept flapping your right hand earlier, huh? Not trying to bring up a menu or something?"

I shrugged. "You've been in game far longer than I have, and as an actual player. How are you not confused?"

She laughed, her brown hair sparkling in the sunlight as her face caught the breeze. Rheas- I mean Say'ri, was beautiful in real life just as she was in game. She's been really happy around me, though it could just be that she's happy all the time.

"Two months of rehab does that, though it could be that you're so into yourself that you forget to see anyone else."

I shrugged. "Narcissism does that, my dear padawan. I love me so much I could make sweet, sweet love with myself and I'll still call myself straight. Or maybe I'm a bi, because I really don't know."

We laughed as we watched cars come and go at the parking lot. We were waiting for mom and dad (yes, I am calling them mom and dad now) to pick us up and get the certificate of adoption or something like that.

Oh, and I get to keep my surname because why not? It makes me happy simply remembering that whoever I am and will be is still the same person I used to be.

"Leo, they're here!" I snapped back into reality as a white car stopped in front of us.

Two people came out of the car; a bespectacled man who looked to be in his late thirties or early forties, and a brunette woman who seemed about the same age.

The man stood in front of me and offered his hand. I took hold of it and shook it firmly, like the fancy businessman I had inside me.

"I am John Daniel Chan, and this is my wife, Kamui Chan. Leo Angelo, welcome to the family."

Like that, I was not alone anymore. I had a family now, and I had friends too. Looks like things aren't off to a bad start.

We went in the car and drove into their- our new home.

It was late afternoon by the time we finally got there, and it was a modest, white home. The front lawn was clean and the grass wasn't too big, nor was it too small. The building was two stories high and it had huge glass walls that were covered by intricately designed grey curtains that complimented the white cement walls. The front door was made of thick wood and was simplistic in design.

It was looked comfortable and looked like a delicate balance between strong and cozy, an ideal home in my opinion.

"So, you want to step in first or what?" Say'ri asked as she dragged me out of the car and inside the house.

"If you're trying to make this memorable, then you're more sentimental than I am. Besides, this day was too crazy not to call 'memorable'."

She sighed. "It's not always that we get new members of the family, you know."

I looked at her. "You seem oddly enthusiastic for this kind of thing."

She rolled her eyes. "You seem oddly quiet for this kind of thing, haven't you heard of 'gawking'?"

I chuckled a bit. "You do that, and I'll just be that kid who never gets out of his room."

She smirked. "Good luck."

Something about how she said it gave me shivers down my spine.

* * *

 _Hours Later…_

After the mandatory settling down, we went to the markets and the malls, getting myself clothes and other important things I might need. Being the grey person that I was, I got myself some dark colored t-shirts, hoodies, jackets, and jeans. Say'ri kept throwing vaguely annoyed comments about how unfashionable I was, but I shut her down.

As long as I looked good and felt good about myself, it was all good.

After the clothes shopping, mom and dad let me get five of anything I wanted. They said it was some grand celebration over being in the family, so I let myself go.

First things first, I needed an Amusphere and ALO. The next was an old "New 3DS XL" that was fairly cheap(being in the future had its perks), Devil Survivor Overclocked (Also surprisingly cheap), and an SD Card for memory.

I was a simple man with simple needs, and I needed something that let me go back to the past I've lost. Also, I felt unfulfilled at how I wasn't able to finish Devil Survivor before getting stuck here, so there's that.

I saw mom and dad flash worried expressions when they saw the Amusphere and ALO, but I told them that it was by far safer than the Nerve Gear.

After they let me buy all these things, we went home. I went to my room and arranged all my things accordingly, much to the shock of Say'ri.

"I didn't think you were the neat type…" She mumbled.

"I might have a bit of OCD, at least until I become focused on something else, where I will become the biggest slob in the country."

She shook her head. "I'll miss this cleaner side of you after you become a dirty bag of meat."

I just had to smile.

When dinner came through, I sat next to Say'ri at the dinner table. Chopsticks were stationed near everyone's bowls, but mine had a spoon and fork too. They probably figured out that chopsticks were some things I wasn't good at yet.

Darn my Chinese blood for not kicking in.

We ate quietly, and the silent atmosphere was refreshing. I ate as the wind shook the branches of the trees that surrounded our home, as the crickets chirped in the dead of the night, as the clock's hands moved.

After the meal, the table was filled with conversations that were mostly introductory; dad was an engineer, mom was a businesswoman, and Say'ri was going to enroll soon as someone in the same year level as yours truly, when you look at it correctly.

Apparently, my birth certificate now shows that I was born seven years later from my actual date of birth, just to show the time skip I've been through rounded off.

Mom and dad weren't used to it, but it seemed as though they were slowly taking in the information Say'ri gave them; that I was not from this universe and that I was basically an orphan in this world.

Considering she did that, it seemed like Say'ri could be really believable when she wanted to. Maybe she lacked a sense of humor? It seemed unlikely, seeing her now, but then again, the game did change a lot of people's perspectives, so who was I kidding.

After dinner, we went to our respective rooms. The fact that I was sleeping in a dead person's room, Issei's room, was still unbelievable.

Thinking about it that way, I felt kind of sad knowing Issei died about a week before the game ended.

No, don't think about it like that. He was a hero who sacrificed his life to save the lives of his companions from the scouting team. Leo, do not let his sacrifice be in vain.

"Leo, don't stay up too late, okay?"

Say'ri tells me before she closes the door from across my room. Less than a day of being her brother and Say'ri already knew what I was going to be like, huh?

Sorry, sis, but I'm going to have to be a night owl if I want to be as strong as Kirito and Leafa in such short notice.

I'll find it out somehow, I have to. I had goals in mind now, as my mind raced to find ways on how to solve the problems like a piece of paper holding questions to answer in an exam. Preparation is the key to the success I will be having to the end.

I put the game cartridge into the console and started the game.

 _-Meet Kirito and Leafa_

 _-Get to the top of the World Tree with Kirito_

 _-Save Asuna and beat up the pedophile_

 _-Win_

"Link start!"

Like that, I fell into the realm of the pixels that broke my mind for a while.

* * *

 **AN.**

 **This is the sequel, and just right on time. Welcome back to the mind of the one guy who still can't find maturity. I hope you'll enjoy Grey's full-dive into ALO, mostly because this is his first actual full-dive.**

 **Please tell me what I've done wrong and what I'm doing wrong in my chapters, and like the last story, I hope you'll enjoy.**

 **I love you guys, and I appreciate every single view I receive from you.**

 **-Grey**


	2. THE PHANTOM MENACE (THE GOOD ONE)

**NOT SO LATE GAME Ch.2**

 **THE PHANTOM MENACE (THE GOOD ONE)**

 _Two Weeks after the Previous Chapter…_

(Kirito's POV)

I was going to save Asuna, and that was one thing I was definitely sure of. Grey said as much during our time in SAO, though I wonder where he could be right now.

If he even lived through the battle with Akihiko Kayaba, that is.

I shook my head; now wasn't the time to ponder on empty thoughts. I was heading towards a meeting between the Sylphs and the Cait Sith, where a large army of Salamanders were said to make a ruckus.

Along for the ride were Leafa, a blonde Sylph I met a few days ago, and Yui, my daughter from SAO, and currently a navigation pixie. We went through a cave as a shortcut for the meeting, which was said to be a better option than the forest nearby.

" _Why couldn't we go through the forest?" I asked Leafa._

" _About two weeks ago, there were rumors of a player the stole the kills of whole raid parties in that forest. At first, it was just a little nuisance and some players tried to hunt the mystery player down, but with little success. Weeks later, many people got fed up and tried to hunt down this person in a great raid party."_

" _All that trouble for one person? Did they get this mysterious player?" I asked, and Leafa shook her head._

" _Every player from that raid was struck down one after another, and yet the mysterious player was never even seen. Just two days ago, another raid party was formed with the intent to find this player with the greatest trackers in the game. Long story short, their efforts were in vain and they died without seeing a thing. Afterwards, the player in the forest was given the nickname 'Phantom'."_

" _How could they know that this was indeed a player?"_

" _The thing about creatures in this game is that, with the right skills maxed out, you could find them wherever they were, whatever they are. Players on the other hand…" She trailed off._

" _Yeah… Better stay away from there." I said. "This leaves us no choice but to go through the cave."_

" _Ye- No! Wait, there's a different path we can ta-" She stopped midsentence because that was when I grabbed her hand and went through the cave that way._

" _KIRITO!"_

"Kirito!" Leafa called from my side, snapping me back into reality.

"I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought is all."

Leafa grunted in disapproval as we flew towards the group of people sitting on a table in the distance. "Don't do that again, especially now that we're in sight."

I shrugged. "Sure. Are there any enemies in sight?"

Leafa searched for any sign of the Salamander strike force and found them shortly afterwards.

"Shit, there's too many of them…" I heard her mumble.

I cursed a little as I flew top speed between the two groups of people; the Sylphs and the Cait Sith, and the red-clad Salamanders.

Words came by, and I was so nervous I couldn't grasp a thing. One thing went through though; I had to fight to prove my claim as an ambassador.

It was my two-handed sword against the Salamander general's own two-handed sword, but I wasn't too worried at first.

"If you can withstand my attacks for thirty seconds, I'll trust you as an ambassador!"

"You're so generous, aren't you?" I replied.

…Thirty seconds…

Then the sword just phased through my sword.

Did that just happen?

…

Yep, it just did. That hit just erased half of my remaining health.

As it turns out, his sword was a legendary sword that could, well, phase through other swords.

"That is definitely effective… Hey hasn't thirty seconds passed yet?"

My opponent laughed.

"Sorry, now I really want to cut you down. I'm changing the plan, this time I'll remove your head!"

Well, shit. That was pretty subtle of him.

"This guy…" I mumbled. "I'll make you regret it!"

I had to dodge all his attacks because my sword couldn't parry any of them. I tried attacking everything; high, low, medium, everything! Nothing's working with this one sword I have.

With this ONE sword I have…

So with that thought in mind, I decided to twist the statement; if I had no chance of winning with ONE sword, did I have a chance with TWO? It was worth a shot anyway, seeing as that was the only ace up my sleeve. Thank God for the Dual Wield Skill being imprinted into my mind!

The question now is where I could get another sword?

"Kirito!" Leafa was shouting. I looked at Leafa, then at the sword strapped on her hip.

I just found my other sword.

I casted a spell that created a large cloud of darkness to cover my movements, it was going to buy me some time as I got myself another sword.

"Leafa, lend me this for a little bit."

"Huh?!"

Not expecting an answer, I flew high into the sky, ready to bring down cold, virtual steel into my opponent.

"Are you trying to stall?!" A voice boomed from below me, trying to find my whereabouts.

A red light burst in an expanding sphere, dispelling the smoke. The time to bring the "Strongest player" was at nigh. Within seconds, I was flying at him at top speed.

I thrusted my swords against his torso and brought him down with my momentum. He casted a sire spell to gain some breathing room, but I wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

Slash! Then another! Then another!

Faster! Faster! FASTER!

TASTE THE POWER OF THE DUAL WIELD SKILL YOU NEVER SAW!

"Aaaaarghhhhhhh!"

BOOM!

In an explosion that shook the very ground, the general was now nothing more than a red wisp of flame that could be blown away if I would just wait. Victory was mine.

The Sylphs, the Cait Sith, and the Salamanders all cheered after the nerve-wracking duel that just happened in front of them today. I doubt another duel of this magnitude would happen again for a long time.

Afterwards, the resurrected General Eugene commends me for my fighting skills, not wondering how the heck I mastered something that resembled Dual Wielding or the fact that I held a two-handed sword with one hand while I held another sword with my left.

Then again, I should be happy they didn't. I needed them to leave right now before they could ask where the non-existent Undine ambassador could be right now-

"I'm here! I'm just right on time, people!" A voice said.

I looked up and saw what I assumed was an Undine player; the blue hair and the wings were a giveaway to his identity. I had a feeling I knew this person, but where could I possibly have met him?

"Who are you?" General Eugene growled.

"I'm the ambassador for the Undines." The other man said, his mouth twisting into a grin.

Awkward silence ensued.

"I've never seen you before, and I doubt you're strong enough to gain the approval of the Undine leader if you're a newbie." The general retorted.

"Oh yeah?" The smug Undine man replied. "You see that forest over there?" He pointed at the forest we weren't able to pass through earlier.

"Yeah?" General Eugene asked him to elaborate.

"I had fun destroying raid parties there all by myself. Usually, fighting so many players would be considered suicide. I called it 'Sunday Afternoon'."

By now, the general's face was both of surprise and disbelief.

"You have any proof of your claim?"

The Undine man just smiled. "I was afraid you were going to ask that; so I figured I'd let you dispatch five of your greatest trackers to fight me inside that forest right now, six if you're not contented."

This was probably the dumbest player I've ever met, or maybe he's bluffing too. Somehow, I doubt he's lying about being the so-called "phantom" though.

General Eugene grunted, but shook his head shortly afterwards.

"I would fight you right now, if only my strength permitted it. Alas, I bit more than I could chew with this Spriggan, so I'll let you through for now."

The Undine smiled, looking as cheery as he possibly could.

"Delightful. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

The general nodded and motioned for his troops to go into flight mode, ending their confrontation short.

"I look forward to the day I fight you, Kirito, and… what was your name?"

"You can call me Grey, general. I look forward to defeating you."

The general's eyes showed surprise, but he shook it off. Afterwards, the Salamanders were long gone.

So this was…

"Are you really surprised I could get to this level, old chap? Want a hug? Maybe you want me to collapse in your backyard so you could drag me back into your house like old times?"

"It's really you." I managed to say. "You're back."

"You're still black, my nigga." He said with a smile. "I'm home."

* * *

(Grey's POV)

"Is it true? You're the phantom?!" The two leaders asked me. I shook my head.

"Screw honesty, thank God bluffing still works like a charm."

I met Kirito's eyes and sent him a wink to send the message across: that wasn't a bluff.

Here's what really happened though.

Grinding was too fucking tedious, but having to respawn over and over again just to beat one high-leveled monster was downright insulting. Good thing I mastered my hiding skill fast by hiding in town, the numbers would skyrocket if you ever attempted that. Guess no one thought raising your hiding skill by hiding from thousands of eyes everyday was efficient, huh? Every eye I managed to evade was another point in my skill tree.

This hiding skill was my saving grace; I had half a mind to deal the last hit bonus to every boss fight I witness, but where was a good place to start?

A forest was fucking heaven; there were lots of tough bosses and lots more hiding places that maximized my nearly 90% invisibility. The foliage, as said in one of the guides I read, gave a 15% boost to one's invisibility, thus my strength was over a hundred in this place.

At first, it was just a casual hit-and-run tactic where all I would do was the one hit I needed and get the rewards. Then, they came with torches like I was Frankenstein's monster. Time to take advantage of this environment, I said to myself.

Of course, with the skills leveling up like hell, and with my high leveled equipment, I was a beast in this forest. I took down raid parties one by one without even using the new fighting style I developed; one where magic and steel were one, courtesy of playing Super Smash Bros. with Robin, master tactician.

In other words, I developed a fast-paced magic mechanic that made the spells much weaker, but also much faster. That, combined with my sword in battle, was a match made in heaven in a game without heaven.

Only an ugly pedophile molesting a seventeen year old girl trapped in a cage. Sugou- go fuck yourself. Sugou fuck yourself. I could do so many puns with his name right now.

…

Grey, please give notice to the one guy who's being squeezed by boobies right now.

I watched as the Sylph and Cait Sith leader both assert themselves on poor Kirito right now, this was hilarious. My self-control nearly shattered when Leafa didn't know what to call Kirito. Oh Sugu, the awkwardness and the pain you'll feel when you learn the identity of the man you're holding.

"Kirito's my… He's my…" Leafa stammered.

Brother, but you don't know that yet. Guess I had to stop this my way.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me. Kirito is MINE. And by mine, I mean he's going with me for the time being because hot damn, I've got stories to tell."

Everyone then looked at me like what the hell was I doing.

"Leafa can come with us because he already imprinted on her like a male mother duck being followed by his duckling to the pond, if that made any sense."

I vaguely noticed how infuriated and embarrassed Leafa was behind our black swordsman.

I saw the two ladies slowly get farther away from Kirito, and I smiled triumphantly. Afterwards, I stood at the far side of the meeting place and brooded like an angsty teenager just for fun.

After the thing where Kirito gives both leaders 100 000 Yuld (Because why not?), he motions to me and Leafa, and we all go flying.

Before Kirito could ask me about anything, Yui pops out of Kirito's breast pocket.

"Daddy, your heart was beating fast when those women were touching you! No cheating, remember?"

"I'm a guy." Kirito complained. "I'm pretty sure it's natural, right Grey?"

"I dunno, mate." I replied. "It seems like you're getting around with the ladies just fine." I winked at Leafa, who in turn shot me a look of disgust.

"Good thing Grey was here to stop you, right Grey?" Yui asked me happily.

I nodded. "I could only have three 'right Grey's' in a day, I'm assuming the next question starts where we LEFT off."

Kirito nodded. "I've been wondering how you got here and how you got so strong so fast."

"First off, I'm a glitch in the fucking Matrix. In other words, I don't know how the fuck either. Second, I kind of cheated." I then proceeded to tell him an abridged version of my hell training in ALO.

"Wow, socialize much?" Kirito asked worriedly, though with a tinge of smugness.

"You're one to talk, real life solo-player." I shot back at him, earning a hostile look from Blackie McBlack.

"I really want to understand what you're talking about, but I have no idea where to start." Leafa suddenly said. As if by reflex, she instinctively puts her hands to her mouth as if she said something wrong.

Now looking at her for real, I actually think she's pretty hot. She's also an athlete, so what's not to love?

No… Bro Code… Don't…

Then again, it's not like she's gonna like Recon anyway, let's be honest. Unless our Lord and Savior, Reki Kawahara makes it so in the future releases I never got to experience.

But the Bro Code…

Harry got it on with Ginny Weasley, it only proves we'll only be better bros.

But my name's not Ron; there's no guarantee that I'll be successful here…

Ron only works for those in the friendzone, plus we're talking about Harry here-

"Grey, can you tell her about yourself?" Kirito asks me.

I swallowed all my pride right at that moment to keep myself from going on too strong.

"I'MGREYANDITHINKYOU'REHOTPLEASEDON'TKILLME."

Well… that could've been better. Then again, talking to girls was hard.

No, talking to hot girls was hard…

Argh, what am I saying? Leafa's hotter than I thought, and that's all there is to it.

Kirito facepalmed as Leafa looked away out of embarrassment.

"What he's trying to say is that he's kind of from another world, where our lives are all just some anime from TV. ("It started as a light novel!" I said in the background) In other words, he knows everything that's going to happen, right Grey?"

"…That's the last 'Right Grey?' I'll hear today, Kirito." I said.

"You're being too awkward right now, and you're also trying to make yourself look all high and mighty." Kirito explained. "You try to make it look like you're better than me, and on top of that, you fidget when you look into space, like you're day dreaming of a conversation that might happen soon."

Crap, he just read my thought process.

"Okay, Batman. What's the fucking deduction?"

With a smug look on his unfairly beautiful male face, Kirito exclaims.

"I can daresay that you have a crush on our new companion here, Leafa."

Oh, he fucking did it! Does he have any sense of tact?! No wonder he's a real life solo player. Right now, this guy is pissing me off, no matter how majestic he is and how turned on I will be by the time his GGO Avatar comes onscreen.

"Oh, and that stammering I did earlier wasn't making it too obvious, huh?!"

He shrugged. "You could've just been trying to come off as cute."

I decided to make a reference, something he'll regret.

"I WILL bang your sister, Kirito. Just you watch!"

He didn't even stop laughing, this asshole.

"You can just try, Grey. I doubt you'll find success."

Because of you just announcing how I have a crush on her (though unknowingly), you just worsened my chances, asshole.

I sighed. "…Why are you being a dick to me? Why does every nice person become a dick to me when I try to be myself?" I sighed again after the last word.

"I'm sorry, Grey. It's just been too long since I've seen your face in this world. It's just my way of saying 'I miss you' without being too brooding."

I shrugged. "You got that right. Otherwise, you'll just Klein me, right? You'll deKlein me, hahaha. Get it? Decline?"

I facepalmed myself.

I heard Leafa sigh from behind us. Kirito suddenly grabs me and whispers.

"I'll even help you with Leafa, Grey. It's the least I can do for you being always at my back, you know? Thanks for everything, about the future, Kayaba, about everything. You always seem to be the guy trying to make me feel light about every bad situation."

I suddenly scream out loud, much to his chagrin.

"Don't be going gay for me now. Yui can only have one mom and ONE dad. Right, Yui?"

"Right!" Yui replied from his breast pocket. Leafa just chuckled from the back.

"I take it all back. You're a dick." Kirito said.

"You too, black swordsman." I said. "I guess that's what makes us friends."

* * *

 **AN.**

 **So I made up some story about how Suguha and Kirito couldn't use the forest we saw near the caves. I hope this made sense to you guys, and please don't be afraid to tell me what I've done wrong and if you need some clarifications, just say the words.**

 **Also, please critique me if you think something's not write somewhere.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this, and I'll see you next chapter (which will be put up shortly)**

 **-Grey**


	3. A MISERABLE LITTLE PILE OF SECRETS

**NOT SO LATE GAME Ch.3**

 **A MISERABLE LITTLE PILE OF SECRETS**

"Brother, how are you today?" I asked Leo, who was sitting in front of the dining table, earnestly drinking tea. It was early morning, and mom and dad left for work before I woke up. I yawned before sitting on the chair in front of him.

He nodded in greeting before answering my question. "I feel empty, like a jar of Nutella picked clean off while watching some cartoons in front of the TV."

I looked at him worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nah, it's just…"

Then he looks at me excitedly, as if he thought of something.

"Speaking of Nutella, you wanna cook right now? I got some recipes from the internet that we should try out."

Sometimes, his mood changes so drastically, even I didn't know what was on his mind or what he was really feeling.

"Uhm, sure…I guess. Did mom and dad say anything about breakfast before they left?"

Leo nodded. "They said we could cook, or we could just heat some frozen food with the microwave if we're feeling lazy. Personally, I think we should do at least two of the recipes I got."

There he goes, getting some papers from the folder where he put most of his stuff; ideas, drafts, posters, poems, songs, and just recently, recipes.

He handed me the papers he was holding, showing off what he wanted me to cook. I skimmed through them, checking out the ones I was capable of cooking.

"I guess we could have… 'Tinola'? We could also have… 'Caldereta'?"

Happily, he went to the kitchen and got all the necessary ingredients we would use. He seemed weirdly enthusiastic for some reason. Then I had a thought.

He hasn't answered my question, has he? Was he deliberately trying to avoid something?

I shook my head and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"You seem to know a lot about these dishes, have you made some before?" I asked him an hour after we started making the recipes I agreed on trying out.

He shook his head. "Mom… My mom used to make these for me. She always made the best food I could ever eat, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss her cooking a lot."

I looked at him. "You feel empty because you miss your family, huh?" I gave him a hug and it surprised him apparently. Slowly though, he put his arms over me too.

"Not really… It's something I don't know how to explain." I released him then and pinched his cheek a bit. He made a sour look before his frown turned into a grin.

"My sister used to do that… I miss her a lot." He said, chuckling as he did so. Then he shook head, mumbling about "wrong subject" and "let's go for another topic".

I nodded, taking the pot holder and putting it over my hands. I then took the pot of hot 'Tinola' and brought the contents into a different container.

"Tell me about your mom." I said, preparing the other dish.

He smiled. "Well, my mom was nice; if not a bit annoying sometimes. She always hugged me in front of my friends, always told me things I already knew, typical mom."

Then he laughed, as if stuck on a memory. "I remember one day, my mom would keep nagging me about marrying someone who could cook, because I was a big eater. I told her not to worry because I thought I'd be with her forever."

His happy expression then turned sour, biting his thumb as if uncomfortable all the sudden. I immediately thought of changing the topic to something a bit lighter.

"So did you find that someone?" I asked, getting a shock from his face. He looked at the floor as if he were embarrassed. He put his hand over the back of his head and started scratching it.

"I don't know… It's complicated, kind of like going through The Water Temple from Ocarina of Time for the very first time."

I frowned. "Seeing as you used THAT reference, it must be terrible." He grinned.

"You can tell?" He said, snorting afterwards as if it was some joke.

"Nooooooo, as if you didn't make it obvious enough." I replied.

"That's me." He said, somewhat proudly. "Making things so obvious, it's almost as if I was TRYING to make people notice. Then again, I could be doing just that."

There he goes, smiling smugly as if he planned every single thing out.

"Is it that complicated enough that you only made it implicit?" He nodded.

"Let's talk about it." I said, earning only a shake from his head.

"Not before we eat breakfast, let's talk about it over the table."

* * *

"This is delicious!" I said, to which he puffed out his chest.

"Of course! Us Filipinos know how to make a great meal, you know. Not that I don't like Japanese food; this is just a nostalgia trip through memory lane for me. Also, I think you could make a fortune making these kinds of food here, we'd strike it rich and we'd be legends before we're even eighteen!" He said, suddenly making our conversation turn into a somewhat multimillion expectancy sale of sorts.

In short, he's crazy about earning and not using money. It's like he's trying to pay off of something, I wonder what it could be…

"Okay, let's get this over with. You know you can't run away from my line of questioning, Leo. Spit it out." I said all of the sudden, and he almost choked on his food.

He complained. "Can you wait for a bit? My head's a little diz-"

"Now!" I growled. He might've been nice and all, but if there's one thing I know about Leo, it's that you have to scare him to get your message across.

He sighed once, and then started talking.

"You're pretty scary when you're determined, huh?" He said, sighing once more.

"Yes, yes… Now spit it out. I really want to do everything to help you, and I can't do that if you're hiding things from me." I said defiantly, motioning for him to go on.

"Okay, here we go…" He started. "It's… There's a girl, okay? I mean, if you didn't already notice, which is impossible, by the way."

I nodded. "That came out faster than I expected; as if you actually want me to ask you."

He shrugged. "If there's one thing I know about people, it's that people are never interested in hearing something unless you make them want to hear it."

I was shocked. "So you wanted me to hear you out the whole time?" He nodded. "You thought I wouldn't listen to my own brother? To my own family? Idiot!"

I hugged him and he rubbed my back. "There, there; I'm a genius, I know. Now get off me before I forget what the hell we're talking about."

I stuck out my tongue like a little girl; he's so crazy his plans actually work, like, I can't even…

Anyway, he goes straight to the point.

"This girl who I'm talking about is pretty much perfect; she can cook, she's athletic, she's hot, she's smart, she's cute when she's angry, she's… perfect! You can say she's… Leafalicious."

What

The

Fuck?

That sounded so creepy, I would've sworn he was some dude from the alley, blowing smoke and chasing hookers.

God, being with him for almost a month has made me think so violently! Bringing him here was a mistake if this keeps on happening! Then again, it's a mistake I'd like to keep anyway. I love my brother; he makes me feel childish and makes it look like it's totally fine. I love being crazy with him.

What am I saying, am I actually thinking this?! Ugh…

"Uh, Say'ri? Are you there?" He tried to get me back into step. "I have a feeling that saying that made you feel uncomfortable, so I'm sor-"

"No! I mean that it's okay so go on. So she's Leafalicious, whatever the hell that means, now go on!"

He smiled and continued.

"Anyway, I met her in this game, but I already know her, blah blah blah, knowledge about the future, blah blah blah…"

Then he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"The thing is; I don't know how to make her like me back! The past few days, I've been acting all awkward around her and I don't know the hell is wrong with me! It's like I want me to fail, but I want to succeed too, but I know it's useless, but I feel like I have to try, but at the same time, I feel like all the effort in the world would have gone to waste, until, well, let's just say my time has come again…"

I sat there, silently making out all the words he just said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but quote Half-Life 2 even though it was completely pointless saying that shit in the middle of this conversation, but I can't pull myself together! I think I'm in fucking love with her even though that shouldn't happen and she! She..!" He trails off.

"I'm sorry, but could you slow down a little? You talk too fast, like your heart's racing or something, and I can't understand a thing you say!"

Leo scratched his head and mumbled an apology. "Sorry, it's just… I can't get my head straight when I'm talking about such a beautiful lady…"

I replied sharply. "So you're saying I'm not beautiful?!" I intended it as sort of a joke or something, but the way he paled and how terrified he looked was too hilarious and I had to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Uhm, anyways." He said hurriedly. "In short, it's impossible for me to be with her."

I looked at him worriedly as his mouth contorted in emotional pain, frowning.

"There, I said it. I finally said the shit, mate! It's impossible!" He was bawling like a little kid, tears filled his eyes and he looked down at the floor with contempt.

Did he just say something was impossible? Did he just say that? The loud-mouthed kid who turned around the destinies of people from a game that was already finished?

"Leo." I said. "You spoiled everyone about their destinies, you saved the lives of people who died in front of your own eyes, you cheat death and fall from the sky like a freaking badass, and you're the glitch in the motherfucking matrix! Now you're all caught up on the girl just because you think you can't be with her?"

He looked aghast. "Uh… Yes? I mean, it's a girl! Girls are important to a man, they're the reason we have cute daughters and sons to carry our name! Plus, she's Leafalicious!"

Ugh, this was going to be a long day.

"Leo, I'm not saying you should move on." I said. "I'm saying you should pull yourself together and face your problem head on."

He looked up to me, curious.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You haven't said a single reason why you can't be with her; you just kept ranting about how she's perfect and how it's impossible and that. Come on, I can't help if I don't know the problem."

He looked at me as if he were just trying to get the message to sink in, then he laughed hard as if there was nothing wrong at all.

"I've been ranting this whole time and I haven't even said my obstacle yet? The hell is wrong with me? I guess I got you stuck on the GREY area there! Hahaha! It's just so stupid of me, I can't even believe myself!"

…

For such a self-proclaimed genius, he can be so dense sometimes. He also laughs about things that shouldn't be laughed at. When did I go wrong?

Oh well, at least that got him to lighten up, no matter how crazy it was.

"So here's the deal; I'm not from here, and that means she's 'destined' to be with some from here. I haven't seen the anime, nor have I read the books enough to see through where she gets a guy, but I know it'll be somewhere out there; our Lord and Savior Reki Kawahara dictates as such."

"… What?"

He sighed. "It means I have no business being with her."

I didn't know why, but I felt like laughing all the sudden.

I replied. "That's all you're worried about? Being a mis-ship?" He nodded.

Oh God, he is so dense.

I started laughing like hell, and his pleads for me to stop laughing at him only made me laugh harder.

"Don't laugh! He… Reki Kawahara, he loves his ships so much he makes fan fictions about them! Chapter 16.5 for instance! You don't defy him! You just don't!"

Ah, when was he going to learn?

"Grey." I said, holding his shoulders firm. "The future is not set in stone, you've already proven that. Does the power of shipping keep you from following the power of your heart?"

"… Poetic much?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter! What matters is that you love this girl and you're determined to make her love you back! Nothing stops you!"

He looked deep into my eyes.

"…Even the bro code?" He said in a hushed whisper.

I had no idea what that was.

"…Yes." I replied.

His mouth then twisted into this large smile.

"YES! MY CHAINS HAVE BEEN BROKEN, AND I HAVE RISEN TO THE CHALLENGE!" He said. "I WILL NOW MAKE MY BEST FRIEND'S SISTER FALL IN LOVE WITH ME! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then he ran off into his room and proceeded to write some things.

Ugh, boys…

(Grey's POV)

It might not have been much, but it was tearing into the fabric of my soul for some reason. The thought of not being able to be with someone was a cursed path I thought I would walk every single second I spent with Leafa.

I thought nothing would warm my heart again if the fires that burnt in it would stop. Now I realize that the blaze needed not to stop.

All the dreams I've had about her since the day I walked side by side with her for the very first time needed to be just dreams no longer. I know felt like I had a chance of truly being with her.

Leafa… Suguha Kirigaya…

I promise from this day forth that I will feed the bonfire of my love for you with dedication and determination. I will do my all to make the future I have seen about you the best future that could ever be, even if it meant changing it for your sake only.

With my powers of being a total addict the story of Sword Art Online, I will make your days the best they could ever be. It may not look like it, but I already know who you are, and it comes as no surprise that I am in love with you.

Sugu, I'll make sure you fall in love with me before your heart breaks in front of Kirito, it will only kill me to see you sad in this life, and it will probably continue to haunt me into a forever of delusions. Please let me into your life, I will surely make it your best.

I love you, Kirigaya Suguha.

With all his heart, Grey.

* * *

 **AN.**

 **Filler chapter is filler, I know what you're thinking.**

 **Anyway, I hope you're all OK with Grey pairing with Leafa, because that's how I've always seen things coming for some reason. I hope you don't mind, because I'll be rolling with this for the rest of time.**

 **Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, please tell me anything I've done wrong. Knowing is half the battle, that's what they say.**

 **I'll be up for some PMs if you ever want me to correct anything, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **-Grey**


	4. LOVE LABOR'S WON

**NOT SO LATE GAME Ch.4**

 **LOVE LABOR'S WON**

"One more dungeon, and then we're off to Alne, you alright with that?" I asked my two companions. Kirito and Leafa nodded, flying into the coordinates the quest giver gave us.

We arrived in front of a cave that late afternoon, landing in front of it; in my case, crashing into a nearby tree that came out of nowhere. I faced the humiliation head on as Kirito and Leafa chuckled at my expense.

"Grey, you suck at flying. How did you ever get to the meeting in one piece?" Kirito asked, grinning.

"First of all, I was too busy checking the map to see that. Second, this goes without saying, but I fucking hate heights. Third, I've smashed into so many trees back then that it's a miracle I can't bark yet." I chuckled a little as Kirito snorted loudly. Leafa was just sighing behind us and shrugging her shoulders, grumbling about boys.

"I don't get it." Yui said from Kirito's breast pocket, looking at Kirito in a questioning gaze.

"Come on, let's get it over with." He told us, afterwards explaining Yui the concept of my pun.

He took the lead, and I fell back walking by Leafa's side.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her.

"I'm holding up fine, you're one to talk though; I've been playing this game far longer than the both of you combined." She said, smiling a little.

"Well, I should've expected that. The future gets a bit hazy after you meddle with it too much." I replied, sighing.

"So what's the future like?" Leafa asked, bringing in our first heart-to-heart conversation about my forbidden knowledge of what will come.

"To you?" I asked, to which she nods. "Well, you, Kirito and all his friends become friends here and IRL, doing adventures and going through days together."

A moment of silence comes before she gets closer to me and whispers.

"… So nothing happens much?" She asks, then checking in case Kirito overheard. I shook my head.

"You and Kirito become good friends, and that's the thing; nothing more, nothing less. For one thing, that's what you'll believe to be the best option anyway for reasons I can't tell you. You'll be happy, so there's that."

She became rather silent for a while, realizing that her feelings were probably unrequited, and this was not my intention so I elaborated my statement.

"Leafa, you lose your crush on him on purpose. You don't get dumped or anything like that, so don't worry."

Realizing what I meant, a blushing Leafa slaps my back. Kirito looks to see us, and then laughs.

"Grey, I don't think that's how you get women to fall for you, so try something else."

Leafa blushed harder, Yui smiled adorably.

I glared at him with all my hatred, trying to bring fear upon him. I focused it all; burning into him and destroying the threads that held his soul. The killing intent was supposed to make him fall.

The resulting chuckle probably meant my plan did not work. Darn it.

After five minutes, he said something.

"I sense danger coming up, so try to be careful you two." Leafa and I nodded, grabbing the hilts of our respective swords.

My sword was a silver rapier, specializing in speed to make it easier for me to cast my spells in battle.

After about a minute of walking, we come across a hoard of large wolf men, eyes glowing red in fury. Kirito was going to play forward, but I stopped him.

"Let me handle it this time, friend. Let me show you the results of my awesome training!" I said, grabbing my sword.

Then a fist hit my cheek; one of the wolf men found an opening as I readied my weapon. Kirito snorted from behind me and Leafa gasped.

"I'm okay, and I am REALLY PISSED!" With my left hand, I casted a fire spell to melt the first monster, making short work of it with my rapier.

"Who's ready to taste steel?" I said arrogantly. The monsters then came running towards me all at once.

"So that's how you wanna play it, bitches. TASTE MY TWO WEEK TRAINING OF TROLLING IN THE FOREST!"

The first two tried to grab me from my flanks, but I stepped back and casted an explosive spell on the ground, knocking them off their feet. The next one came from the front, charging at me with its shoulders.

I dodged to the left and cut off its ugly head with one swipe of my sword. The next ones leapt at me with great speed to get me off my guard, but I jumped high enough to go over them. I casted a wind spell below me and heard two crashes on the floor, meaning I successfully got them immobilized for now.

I attacked the first two that tried to get me by casting an earth spell to smack one, and then using light magic to blind the next. The latter was hitting blindly for me, finding only air in its strikes. Ironically, I used a wind spell to cut through its head; he got air, now air got him.

I heard more thumps from behind me and found myself being barraged by three wolf men. Since the cave was an enclosed space, it seemed like I had nowhere to run.

Little did these monsters know, tiny spaces like these were where earth magic really shined; I made a wall of earth to try and trip the three monsters, sending them sprawling on the floor. With my rapier, I hit them all exactly by the napes of their necks Attack on Titan style. In one fell swoop, they were pixelated trash.

In a last ditch effort, the last wolf man began hurling rocks in my direction, seeing as a full frontal assault was useless. Laughing at the pitiful attack, I froze all the projectiles with my magic and cut through their brittle bodies easily.

After reaching the last opponent in sight, it tried desperately to hit me with its claws, finding only nothingness as all the others did. In the spur of the moment, I casted a sphere of water to engulf its head; it cried out fruitlessly as my blade hit its abdomen and rose up to slice its head off.

Nothing remained of the adversaries that hindered us, nothing but pixels that slowly disappeared.

Kirito was the first to approach me, grinning and clapping.

"Good job, I never thought anyone would have such an efficient way of conjuring magic and expelling sword strikes at the same time." The compliment made me blush with joy, all because no one complimented me about my fighting style yet. Then again, this was the first time I actually showcased it in front of anyone.

"It was nothing; besides, you can still definitely kick my ass with your dual wielding if you wanted to." I replied, earning a chuckle from him.

"I guess, but we won't know unless we actually duel. Let's do it sometime." He gave me one last pat on the back before taking forward and heading to our mission objective.

Again, I fell behind with Leafa, so I decided to strike up another conversation with her.

"So what do you think?" I asked her.

"I think that you should use your skills all the time; I mean, why didn't you put those skills to use a bit earlier when we were at that other dungeon?"

I shrugged. "Plot demands that I use my best skills at the last dungeon of the day. That's how you make a good story, right?"

She shook her head at my delusions, sighing and moving on forward. I walked faster to catch up with her.

"Seriously though, was I any cool?" I asked her once more.

"Grey." Leafa said. "In all honesty, I thought you were VERY cool. Don't let it get to your head."

In all the days Leafa and I walked together, this was the first time she openly praised me with an actual compliment. I felt as though I was rising towards the heavens, stuck in eternal bliss.

"What I'd do to get your attention more often." I mumbled. She looked back at me.

"You say something?" She asked. I shook my head.

She shrugged and looked forward, acting as though she didn't hear a thing.

But I swear she had a blush on her cheeks.

"We're here." Kirito said, pointing at the glowing room in front of us.

"I'm ready to kick ass and chew bubblegum; I have no idea how to get bubblegum in this game, so let's get the first thing over with."

We entered the room to see a huge red wyvern; three health bars showed up next to it, and its name was "The Flames of Grigori". Aside from it being a wyvern, I thought it kind of resembled a much smaller Smaug.

You know what? "The Flames of Grigori" was too long a name to call it. Let's go with Smaug Jr.

So Smaug Jr. bellowed with fury at the three of us, rising up and spreading its huge reptilian wings. I couldn't see this earlier, but a huge ruby was located on its belly. I assumed that it was the monster's weak spot, as it looked very well guarded by the wyvern's legs.

I walked next to Kirito, readying my rapier. He puts his left hand in front of me, as if I were supposed to stop for a bit.

"Don't think you'll go in solo and hog all the glory, Grey. We're going to do this together, alright?" He said in a commanding tone as he unsheathed his large two-handed sword.

I shrugged. "Fine, but at least give me tactician privileges. I want to be your Robin for this fight, mate." He studied me for a bit; squinting his eyes before nodding.

"Sure; just as long as you don't sabotage this mission. Otherwise, we'll make you forward for eight consecutive dungeons nonstop." Yikes, that was one thing I didn't need to know.

Oh well, it's not like I was planning to lose anyway. This was the fruit of all those years of playing Fire Emblem games like a Lunatic +. On second thought, I was only good until halfway through hard mode, and even then I kept restarting chapters just to survive.

This was definitely not the mind of an experienced tactician, fuck.

"Kirito, Leafa, I want you both to target it from below. Hit its weak point when it's above us, and scatter when it lands. I'll be doing the part of the decoy in front of it, make it target me for the rest of the fight. Are we clear?"

Affirmative nods followed suit, and we ran towards Smaug Jr.

"Hey freakshow, over here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Your mother was so weak; she couldn't beat a level 1 Dragonborn with starting equipment, no long range, no spells, and no shouts!"

That was a horrible insult, but like every monster in every dungeon, a useless rant was always enough to get its attention. The insults were only for comedic effect.

I casted magic spells to gain its attention, and as expected, fire spells were useless against it. Water was surprisingly effective though.

Unfortunately, I was the only Undine present right now. Thank God for weak points.

Kirito unleashed a barrage against its weak point, doing significant damage to its health. Leafa was doing long ranged magic attacks before closing in for the kill with her own blade. I continued my charge of water attacks towards its head, gaining its attention.

"If you were a hot girl and doing water magic got your attention, I would so do this all the time!" It might've been only my imagination, but I thought I saw Leafa look in my direction. I blinked once and saw her busy with short-ranged and long-ranged attacks; definitely just my imagination.

Halfway through the second health bar, it stopped flying and rested on the ground; covering its weak point indefinitely. Things were going to be much harder now, and my two companions scattered as planned.

"If we keep waiting for it to get its weak point, we'll never be finished!" Kirito shouted.

"Change of plans!" I replied. "We all go for an all-out attack!"

I created a wall of earth below me and jumped towards the Smaug Jr., who was readying a fire breath attack. I shot a water bullet towards its face and hit the both of its eyes repeatedly. When I lost momentum and started to fall, I casted a wind spell to give me more ground away from the wyvern.

Meanwhile, Kirito was smashing its flank with a combo of sword strikes, delivering slow, but devastating attacks. Leafa was slashing at the monster's feet, immobilizing its movements further and getting it to expose its weak point.

While I hacked away at its front, I dodged its talons and its fire breath a lot. I was getting really exhausted with all the maneuvering, so thank God I was using a rapier.

"Grey!" I heard from my right, seeing Kirito look in my direction. "We need healing, now!"

I nodded and used my race's specialty healing magic on the party.

I felt out of sync after healing though; it was really easy for me to lose momentum in a fight.

I shook my head; I needed my focus to be on the enemy in front of me. I was the tactician, the decoy, and the lifeline in this party, and that meant I had to survive.

I kept dodging and casting spells for the next few minutes, only getting closer during the intervals when Smaug Jr. would stop attacking. In no time, we had its pattern drawn out.

That is, until the last quarter of the last health bar.

It was supposed to attack with its fire breath, so I had my guard up. In a twist of events, it spread its reptilian wings and flew high. We watched dumbfounded and wasted precious seconds as it flew down for the offensive.

It was heading for me, and I was in no condition to dodge it. God darn my reflexes in the face of utter devastation.

"Grey, look out!"

I only felt the push a second after it happened. The area of my skin that felt the force was a bit delayed, and unresponsive for a bit, and my mind was even worse.

My eyes replayed the scene once more; Leafa taking the hit for me. She pushed me out of the way and lost the last remaining dot in her health bar.

"Leafa!" I heard Kirito shout from across the room, but no voice replied.

Leafa was a remain light, hovering a foot from the ground I once stood. The wyvern was standing proudly over where she got me out of the way.

"No!" Kirito and I shouted in frustration.

It started to sink in by then; slowly, but painfully.

Leafa was… Because of me… I'm just a burden… It was my fault…

Am I to take the blame again?

No… No… NO!

"GET OVER HERE, YA REPTILIAN BASTARD!" I shouted with the most force my virtual throat could handle.

It turned around and readied a fire breath at me.

"COME AND GET ME, FUTURE DEPARTMENT STORE BAG!"

I made a stance with my rapier, the one where I had my right foot in front, with the sword held like a Ping Pong paddle. It might've looked ridiculous, but it was where I felt most comfortable.

It was also how I readied my ultimate combo.

"AaaaaARGHHHHH!" The aura exploded as the game registered my secret skill. All six elements exploded in front of me in an arc of colors, making a show of what was to come.

"Your end is near, Flames of Grigori! My blaze will swallow yours and consume all!"

By then, I had no idea what came out of my mouth. All I knew were three things that moment; the monster, the sword, and myself.

"SEVEN TRUMPETS OF THE APOCALYPSE!"

Blades of wind cut through the defenses of my opponent.

Jets of water morphed to fit between the chinks in the armor and bring hell from within.

Tongues of fire were ineffective against the wyvern, but it still blinded my opponent.

Ragged edges of earth dug into the wyvern, sealing it permanently into the floor.

Shades of darkness swallowed my opponent.

Armies of illusions rammed into it.

My signature lightning magic crackled in power from my fingertips, gaining strength from every second that passed until it managed to oversize the palm of my fist and envelope my rapier.

I made one hit, and I made one kill. Nothing of the wyvern was left but pixels, and nothing of my anger remained, but anxiety started its reign.

How could I let myself fall so hard? I cursed myself and silently wept from my seat.

I failed as a tactician, I failed as a soldier, I failed as a party member, and I failed as a player.

"Grey, it's alright." I felt a hand come over me. I looked up and saw Leafa smile at me.

"Kirito restored me from my remain light, so you have nothing to worry about. It would've made me mad if you failed, but you did it! That's all that really matters, okay?"

When did I let myself fall into despair? I laughed at my idiocy.

Damn it, Smaug Jr. You got me for a second there.

"Well, I guess… But Leafa, I just really want to say I'm sorry for being an idiot back there." I apologized. She shook her head.

"Grey, didn't I just tell you that you had nothing to worry about? I told you I'm fine, so you've got nothing to worry about. Though, I am curious on how you managed to get a lightning spell when there weren't any to begin with."

I smiled and shakily tried to stand, only for the fatigue to reach me and make me fall to my knees.

"I just kinda used Science…the spell is a combination of wind and water magic... as lightning is the discharge of static electricity created by the clouds rubbing against each other and themselves because of wind... That's probably what they used for the weather in this game… And that's how I discovered it… Hahaha... Glad no one else tried that..." I managed to gasp out.

"...What?" Leafa asked. I chuckled.

"I have no idea... how to make it sound less scientific like that... so let's just say I looked it up the internet and... and got the idea. I'm tired... let's go home and sleep."

"You know what?" Leafa said. "I'll let you rest on my shoulder for now until you can get your strength back." I looked at her in shock, aghast at the scene unfolding before me.

It took her seconds to realize what she meant and I saw the blush creep into her face.

"I..! I mean..! I just meant that..! You know what? Fine! Forget about what I just said!" She said, shaking her head in embarrassment.

I didn't really care about what was going to happen anyway, possibly because of the fatigue, and let myself rest on her shoulders anyway. I felt no resistance, so I let myself lose consciousness as she sat steadily next to me.

* * *

(Kirito POV)

"Father." Yui said from my left shoulder. "Is this what they mean when humans talk about love?"

I shrugged. "Possibly, though I never thought Grey could do this so… so quickly. Even I can't believe what it is." I chuckled near the end of my statement.

"But it looks like they want to be together." Yui said. "Leafa told me that that was what love was about, so I believe that this was what she meant."

"Oh?" I said. "Is that so?"

Yui nodded and dove into my breast pocket to rest. "I love you, daddy."

I smiled. "I love you too, Yui. You and your mommy are important to me, and I won't rest until we're together like those two."

I smiled as a familiar memory stuck itself into my head.

"Asuna… We're coming. Grey's with us, and he's with Leafa…" I mumbled to myself. "Though I thought he and Argo would've been perfect though; with his knowledge and her eagerness to sell it, they would have made quite the fortune."

Then I shook my head. "Nah, love is crazy either way, right Asuna? I would die for your cooking right now."

I chuckled as I began hearing screams from Leafa's mouth; apparently, Grey drooled when he slept.

* * *

 **AN.**

 **One more chapter before Alne, that's what I thought.**

 **I hope you're all cool with that decision, as I wouldn't have been able to showcase Grey's combat abilities.**

 **I invented lightning magic on the whim that I thought it was pretty crazy how there wasn't any in the official guide(Wikia).**

 **My grounds for my logic though is that since weather is present in ALO, some form of lightning is possible to conjure in some way.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll see you in the next one. Constructive criticism is acknowledged.**

 **I love you guys, and I hope you enjoyed.**

 ***UPDATE* I would like to give my thanks to Yaksher for telling me all about how lightning is created. If you're seeing this, you saved me from a lot of embarrassment from being scientifically inaccurate. I hope you learn how much that means to me, because you helped a lot.**

 **-Grey**


	5. TRIPLE DESTINIES

**NOT SO LATE GAME**

 **Ch.5 TRIPLE DESTINIES**

"Welcome to Alne, the largest city in game!" Kirito said enthusiastically.

"Great detective work Sherlock." I yawned. "Now let's get some rest before I find myself being blamed for another 'harassment warning'."

Leafa blushed and retorted angrily. "You were gross, okay?! Do you have any idea how disgusting you were?"

I stared at her long and hard. "You didn't have to resort to pushing the harassment warning, you know. I lost ALL my money thanks to you!"

"Well, that was an accident!" She snapped back. "I couldn't see where I was pointing and the message for harassment just popped out of nowhere!"

I sighed as Kirito face palmed, probably wondering what the gods were thinking bringing him to a hell known as "companionship". Bet he missed his days being a solo player, huh?

"Let's just log out, I'm getting too old for this shit." I said loudly.

"Grey, you're younger than us. If there was anyone getting tired of this shit, it's me." Kirito replied.

Leafa looked shocked for a moment. "Wait… he's younger than us?!"

I shook my head. "Don't let it get to you too much, princess. God knows I like my women mature."

Her look of pure disgust made me burst out laughing.

"Don't ever talk to me again…"

"OBJECTION!" I said, doing the standard Phoenix Wright pose. "You have no power here, because a man chooses, and a slave… obeys."

Before our little quarrel could erupt further, Yui points at a building.

"That's the nicest hotel we can afford to go to, daddy. Let's stay there for the night."

Kirito nodded and motioned for us to follow him.

Sighing, we both followed the black swordsman.

After getting rooms, we laid on our beds before logging out of ALO.

Today was… a pretty okay day, I guess.

…

Shit, I didn't mess that up with Leafa, did I?

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

I yawned and looked at the window.

It was almost afternoon, I over-overslept.

I was late.

God, I shouldn't have played Dual Destinies that much last night. No matter how much I wanted to impress Leafa with my lawyering skills today.

…

Anyway, today was going to be the day we freed all those poor souls trapped within the game.

So, the plan was:

Beat up Sugou

Free the trapped people

Let the stars sink in

It's not exactly rocket science, but hey, I'm a simple man.

So of course, I went to the dining room, ate breakfast, greeted Rheas, and then went back.

"Link Start!"

Let's hope it won't be a shitty day today, but I doubt it wouldn't be.

Hahaha… Such is life.

…

"Leafaaaaaaaa!" I yelled. "Where are youuuuuu- there you are!"

I found her flying high near the World Tree. This means that Kirito probably already had the card and that he was going to be in for some crazy shit.

"Leafa!" I continued to shout as I came near, but no response came from the green-clad elf.

Irritated by her lack of response, I shouted something else.

"Suguha Kirigaya!"

And like a whirlwind, she turned around and stared at me in disbelief. I knew questions were coming, so I raised my hand in order for silence to ensue.

"I'll explain later, now where the hell is Kirito?"

She guided me towards a big gate being guarded by two stone knights.

"You-" The guard started, but I stopped listening right away.

"Fuck this, I accept this shit, blah blah blah, I'm ready."

Then I pressed the button to accept.

Me and Leafa went in and all hell started to break lose.

"Leafa, that's Kirito up there. I'll hold them off while you get that bastard down here so we can give him a piece of our minds."

Leafa nodded and started flying towards our fallen friend.

I closed my eyes and summoned fire.

"Go time, assholes!"

One guardian came at me, sword drawn and ready to slice me in half. I simply dodged to the left and threw a fireball.

It wasn't dead, shit. In fact, it was only more pissed.

I brought out my rapier and removed its head. I felt fairly pleased at myself for a moment until I saw that a lot more was coming at me from every side.

I thought about using my signature lightning magic, but I thought it wouldn't work against waves. Instead I used earth magic to crush the competition.

Hahaha… that was really punny. It was squeezing my insides for a bit there.

Enough jokes about earth magic, Grey. It might be the thing that'll turn you to DUST one day.

Crap, I gotta work on these jokes of mine if I want to get a girlfriend someday… maybe two.

"Grey, little help please?" I heard Leafa shout from above me. I looked up and saw her holding the remain light close to her chest. Behind her were probably a thousand guardians trying to bring her down with arrows and… flying swords?

Are you fucking kidding me? FLYING SWORDS?! This is not fucking Castlevania, people. But seriously?

They were actually throwing swords and I expected them, but I still can't believe it.

Ever heard of overkill? This was it.

Flying swords… that's it. I'm getting too old for this shit.

I turned my focus to the adversaries behind my emerald companion. I charged my magic spell until I felt its energy pulsing through the palms of my hand.

"MEGA BUSTER!"

Mega Man would be so proud and so jealous at my super awesome charged shot. But alas, I couldn't stick around to see how my attack fared because I followed Leafa to the exits as fast as my wings can carry.

Wait a minute… did Mega Man ever scream "Mega Buster!" every time he shot it? I think not. I facepalmed as the light of day enveloped my tired frame.

Hahaha, tired frame- because it's a game and it's an avatar and it's a frame… Hahaha…

I suck at this kind of crap; it's probably the stress.

While I murmured to myself, Leafa was reviving Kirito.

"I need to get back." Kirito said gritting his teeth in frustration.

Oh god, it's this part… I wanted to stop him before he could say shit that could potentially break Leafa, but I couldn't move. This part had to happen, right? Thinking about it like that though, it only made me a lot guiltier.

Time seemed to slip away from my hands like a slippery eel, and no matter how hard I tried to grasp it only made it much farther.

"-Asuna!"

The look of shock in Leafa's face was destroying my very soul.

"…Brother?"

Kirito's face twisted from a look of recklessness into a look of shock.

"Suguha?!"

Leafa was going to log out, that's what I thought.

I did not expect her to raise her palm and slap him.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE PLAYING?!"

…

What?

"I COULD'VE HELPED YOU FOR FREE, YOU KNOW!"

Kirito was silent, his eyes growing in both fear and anxiety.

"AND YOU!" Leafa shouted, pointing at me. "YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHY YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF TELLING ME THAT KIRITO WAS KAZUTO ALL ALONG!"

She took my arms and muttered "excuse me" to her brother as she dragged me away from his sight.

As soon as she felt safe, her face of anger turned into sorrow.

"I… I liked him!" She told me. "Why..? Why didn't you tell me about him?"

I grunted in frustration; this was not what I was expecting.

Wait…

"You 'liked' him, right?" I asked. "So does that mean you don't like him any more?"

She studied me before the realization started to sink in.

"… I stopped when you…" She looked at me in a surprised kind of way. "You told me we were just meant to be friends… Did you plan all this?"

What did she mean by that? Girls can be so vague sometimes; like a translucent wave of crystals in a maze inside a cave thousands of feet below the surface.

"Plan what?" I asked.

"You… you planned how he confessed, right?" I stood there in shock and wavered under her curious eyes.

The she shook her head. "No… You are not the type of guy to do that, I know as much. You tried to make it hurt less though, no matter how subtle you thought you were."

I just stared at her- was I so easy to read?

"You noticed?"

She smirked. "I tried not to…"

Wait, did she think what I think she's thinking?

"How did you-" But she pressed her index finger to my mouth.

"It worked, Grey, but I still think you're a dick."

I smiled. "That's my charm."

She shrugged. "I knew it."

It was my turn to look at her with curious eyes, but she shook her head. "Come on and let's come back to dear old bro."

I smiled. "Before he thinks I'm stealing his little sister?" But she shook her head.

"I already know he's my cousin, but it doesn't matter. He's a dick too, and that's all there is to it."

I shrugged and raced towards the Blackie McBlackster.

"Leafa?" I heard from behind us, revealing Recon.

Hahaha… Recon. The bane of my love for a certain girl. You know which one, and now that I think about her...

My skin was still feeling all jittery since she pressed her finger to my mouth. I felt so good, it was like I was high on some super drug right now.

I've never done drugs, but I assumed that this feeling was just like it.

Oh yeah, Recon.

"Hey, Recon!" Leafa said. "Come with us. We're trying to conquer the World Tree."

He looked distressed. "But Leafa, it's impossible to do that! Even with that Kirito guy and that…"

He looked at me, I looked at him.

"Who's that?" He asked Leafa.

"I'm her boyfrie-" I started, but Leafa slapped the back of my head.

"Nothing of that sort! He's just a friend of Kirito's. Don't mind him, now come on!"

Recon stared at me with killing intent, but nodded and followed us anyway.

As we approached Kirito, Leafa said out loud, probably aimed towards Recon.

"Also, Kirito's my brother, Kazuto."

Recon was surprised, his mouth opening in the unexpected revelation.

I shrugged and just kept going. If things were supposed to go the way they were, we're supposed to wait for the reinforcements. In any case, we still had time to kill before the big shit came through the fan to spray most of us in a brown surprise.

Crap, that was a horrible thought, must think of something else. Looks at Leafa- well shit, she was looking at me too.

Looks away and flies towards Kirito faster.

Sigh…

After our short but awkward flight towards the black swordsman, I told the other three what was going to happen; we had to wait for about an hour for the Sylphs and Cait Sith if we wanted the best results. Kirito wanted to object, but I told him it was our best bet.

Reluctantly, he nodded and told us all to buy more consumables for the time being. Yui was coming along to find the best places to buy things, or so I heard him say. We were all going to fly when-

"Grey, come here for a sec."

Except me, I guess.

As I walked towards him while our two other companions went off for preparation, I saw a mad glint in Kirito's eye.

Something tells me he isn't happy about something.

"Grey, I just remembered something after that talk." Kirito said with his right eye twitching. "You knew about her being my sister the whole time, right?"

I nodded.

"So about that thing you told me the day before yesterday… were you serious about that?"

What was he trying to-

Oh no… Oh crap.

Is he saying what I think he's saying?

Did he just-

"Answer the question, Leo Angelo."

Oh fuck me- he's never called me that. I'm surprised he even remembered my name! In any other event, I'd be jumping for joy. But right now, I think he's making me dig my own grave while he tries to stomp me into it.

Okay, Grey. Play dumb.

"What are you talking about?" I said nervously, his reluctant smile turning into a silent snarl. "Are you mad about the delay? You so eager to see your beloved again?"

He shook his head. "I'm already sure I'm going to see her today, thanks to you by the way. What I don't know-" He turned those two eyes of his right at my own, giving off killing intent far more dangerous than a guy who just got woken up by his arch nemesis from a good dream. "Is whether or not a certain someone is trying to take my sister's innocence away and then just throw her like a pair of worn boots for a harem he seriously doesn't have?"

Yep, he's pissed.

I put my hands above my head. "You got me."

Before he could do any permanent damage, I put my hands in front of myself.

"That part where I like her! That's what I meant! But I swear I'll treat her right! I'll stop getting a harem if that's what you want! Just please, man! Give me a chance!"

He was slowing down, but he wasn't stopping entirely.

"I LOVE HER, KIRITO! I CAN'T HELP IT! YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO FALL IN LOVE, RIGHT?"

He stops right in front of me, and he was so close I could feel his bated breath against my own. Oh wait, we didn't breathe, darn it.

"Have you got what it takes to be worthy of her?" He asks me, to which I nod. I nodded with the determination my ancestors probably had when they tried to murder mammoths or something.

He hit me in the face with his palm.

"BITCH SLAP!" I shouted as I fell to the floor.

…

"… Why did you do that?" I asked a surprised Kirito who just shrugged.

"Oh nothing really; it was just for all the crap you did to her when I didn't know she was my sister. You know, like drooling on her, teasing her, flirting with her, etcetera."

"Well, that seems pretty OOC for you. I'd never catch you doing that much in the anime."

He shrugged.

"A certain wild card made me change, I guess. You're so easy to hang out with that I don't even realize how much I'm changing when I'm with you."

"Bruh, that sounds gay; like something Klein would say at the start of the death game." I replied to his chagrin. "Also, are you telling me I'm a good influence or are you trying to make me feel horrible about being a bad influence?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know either, but maybe a bit of both. I feel a lot more comfortable about doing what I want to do, and also a bit more casual about it. But I also… well, I did punch just now, right?"

I looked at him seriously considering my escape route, but I thought I could do a little payback.

"Hahaha… You're a stupidhead, Kirito." I said with a straight face. "But I guess it takes one to know one, right?"

Then I smiled creepily like some dude high on some stupid drug. He backed off like I was, well, exactly what I was trying to look like.

"I take it back, don't you dare go near my sister!" He said quickly, but I saw some fear in his eyes while he did so.

"Don't worry, because this face of utter insanity is reserved only for Y-O-U!" I said, with the creepiness on full-force.

It looked like he was about to run under a bed and hide from me, and I felt my laughter coming out to burst like a balloon with too much water, but something came near me.

"… You're both not talking about me, are you?"

Oh shit-

I turned around and saw Leafa behind me and… Was Recon on the floor? Oh god, what happened to his face? Did he just fall off the stairs?

"As you can see, I have enough problems with guys, so spill."

I shrugged. "You seem pretty violent today, Leafa. What happened?"

She shook her head in frustration. Kirito said it all out loud though.

"She's really, really, REALLY sensitive when it comes to things about herself."

I smiled. "So you can say she's…"

…

Awkward silence ensues.

"…I have no puns to give, shit."

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Leafa asked.

"I dunno." I confessed. "I thought I could say something really cool or maybe even a 'that's what she said' kind of joke."

Leafa was not amused.

"You know what? I want to ask you something." Kirito said, saving me from his sister's wrath.

"What is it, brother?" Leafa replied.

"What happened to Recon?" He said, pointing at the Sylph who lost consciousness on the stony floors of where we were at. We found Yui sitting on Recon as if trying to wake him up.

I smiled. "Let me guess, he tried to kiss you, right?"

That was both the right answer and the wrong answer.

I was right about why that happened.

I guess I was wrong with the delivery, because a fist hit my jaw and I was floored in a matter of seconds.

Kirito snorted, probably because I looked ridiculous being beaten up by a girl.

Leafa looked a bit pissed for a second before she covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry, was I too violent?" Leafa chirped shyly. Kirito just laughed. The asshole just laughed at my expense; I can feel my pride falling off my dignity.

"Ugh, and there goes my beautiful face." I turned to face her from the floor. "Do you want me to stay a virgin that much? I think my immature attitude is enough, thank you very much."

She blushed and hit my back. "D-don't say that!"

I heard Kirito sigh. "This is going to be a looong afternoon."

I stood and dusted myself. There wasn't really anything on me, but this was just reflex anyway.

"Bruh, we're going in soon. Are you sure you should be feeling this way?"

He grinned and pat me on my shoulder. "I've got you around, so why not?"

I smiled.

* * *

 _A while later …_

I shrugged. "It's time. Get in the bandwagon, bitches; we're going shopping for pain and misery for this guy." I pointed at Kirito who just snickered.

"I guess it's time I saw Asuna again… God knows she can fix me before I turn into another you; and we know you're already one too many."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

We stepped inside the so-called "Grand Quest" area from the base of the tree. I readied my rapier and got a lightning spell ready in case the guardians rushed in.

"Woah… is that a lightning spell? How'd you do that?" I heard Recon ask from behind me.

I smiled. "I'll say the short version: Grey make water and wind, Grey make boom. Grey do this all the time to spell to spell the monsters' doom."

Then I began to elaborate further. "It's an original magic skill, I made some adjustments so I consumed less mana when casting it, so it's not too much on me."

Recon then asked. "Why do you use it then? It doesn't look like it's much different from a fire spell."

I smiled. "Recon, it is something I made. It's something special to ME, and it also has a larger range anyway."

"Here they come!" I hear Kirito shouted before flying off. I flew from behind him, determined not to lose him.

The guardians came just like before; encircling us like an ugly white cloud filled with flying swords and flying arrows. There were also swords that didn't fly, but that was pretty easy to deal with from afar.

For about five minutes, we fought with all our might against the forces within the tree, but it seemed like we weren't making a dent within their ranks. I knew this was supposed to happen until the other raid group came, but I seriously thought of backing out a few couple of times. Pretty cowardly, I know, but it was the pressure of keeping this up that hit me.

Until, by sweet relief, the reinforcements came through. Recon didn't even have to sacrifice himself with dark magic, though that would have been really cool.

We got this in the bag, and we were getting somewhere. In less than a minute, a large hole appeared in the enemies' ranks and we could go through. Kirito took the chance and flew as fast as humanly (or elfishly) possible.

I knew I had a role to play in the events that will take place, so I flew by his side- destroying guardians left and right as if I were in a run-and-gun kind of game.

Though I looked back for a second to see the Cait Sith on dragons because I knew it'd be a rarity later on.

Cats on dragons.

CATS ON DRAGONS.

You don't see that everyday, so why not have the comfort of seeing it for once?

"Grey, we're here." Kirito said.

We were on the so-called door but it wouldn't open.

Thankfully, Yui knew what to do. If there was any hero in play here, it was the little girl here who actually knew what she was doing.

"Papa, Grey, hold on- we're warping!"

I put my hand over theirs to hold on as we warped-

Whup, there we go. We were someplace else and Yui wasn't small anymore. We were in an enclosed space that reminded me of a slide that wasn't open. It almost made me feel claustrophobic if not for the lights that were on its walls.

"Lead the way, child of the black and of the white!" I told Yui, who nodded in return.

Kirito and I then proceeded to follow Yui as she ran towards wherever Asuna was located. Kirito ran with the motivation that could flatten mountains, dry oceans, and destroy worlds.

In other words, he missed Asuna far more than he let on.

I actually felt a bit sorry for the guy as he ran towards a love he wanted to see for a very long time.

As we exited the room, we found that we were outside.

"… City above the tree my ass." Kirito mumbled to himself. "Sugou is going to have a lot of explaining to do- if he lives after this day, that is."

I snickered as I followed suit when we spotted the cage where the former Lightning Flash of SAO was located.

"Mama!" Yui exclaimed excitedly as we reached the front doors of the birdcage.

Asuna turned around and stood to meet us. Yui hugged her and she hugged the AI back. Talk about a happy reunion between mother and child- I even felt a tear or two roll down my eyes.

Then Kirito had his moment.

"You're late." Asuna said. Though it looked like she was talking to Kirito, I swear that the words were aimed at me.

"I'm sorry, Vice Commander, but the traffic to going back from the afterlife was pretty slow. Also, didn't I already tell you how long it was gonna take back then at SAO?"

Asuna smiled as she held Kirito possessively like she wasn't going to let him go. "Two months still felt like an eternity, you know. Also, you haven't changed a bit, Grey. You haven't been influencing Kirito, have you?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah… about that…"

Then I thought immediately. "Wait, how did you know it was me?"

She winked. "It could've only been the one person who knew what's going to happen."

I smiled until I remembered what was going to happen. I went towards where the two stood and readied what I needed to change some things.

When the gravitational pull thing happened and we were forced to the floor, I pretended to drop a smoke ball to hide my future actions.

I used the magic I've been secretly honing for the past few days and let the event happen.

(Kirito's POV)

As soon as Yui disappeared and the gravity around us strengthened, Grey dropped something that caused smoke. I silently cursed as I couldn't see where Asuna was.

When the smoke cleared, I saw Asuna farther away than I remembered, and Grey much closer.

It was as if they changed places during the whole debacle.

I then fell to the ground as the layout changed to something darker. I felt chills behind my back when I heard a certain voice.

"Here, we see two rats and a Titania strewn on the floor!" Sugou said, laughing.

"Sugou! You're going to pay for this!" I shouted as my body succumbed to the floor. I struggle for control, but my body felt like being crushed by tons of concrete.

"Ah, I'd rather you don't call me that while we're here. You will address me as 'Your Majesty Fairy King Oberon'!" Sugou continued laughing as Grey, Asuna, and I struggled for a chance to stand against the maniac.

For a moment, I thought my hands were getting leverage and that I was gaining balance bit by bit. But then-

The bastard kicked me to the floor, and I was helpless against his attacks. I heard Asuna and Grey scream my name as my body failed to accomplish my will.

Sugou continued to taunt me as I lay helpless on the floor. He went on and on about controlling minds and acting like a maniac.

"Unfortunately for you, there are no gods in this world! No one but me!" He cackled, and I wished he'd choke from one of his words somehow, but no luck.

With a snap of his fingers, two chains fell in front of Asuna. Was he going to do what I think he was going to do?!

He put Asuna's hands into the chains and let the system hoist her up for me to see.

"Bastard, what are you trying to do?!" I shouted after him. He didn't seem to notice as he babbled creepily whilst touching Asuna's vulnerable body.

"Stop… Sugou!" I shouted as my rage started to give way. He had a look of annoyance strewn on his ugly face as he walked towards my sword and-

"Shut the hell up like a good little doggy!" He said this as he kicked me to the floor and stabbed me with my own sword. I felt gasps come out from both my companions as I grunted.

"System Command! Pain Absorber from level ten to level eight!"

Oh shi-

I felt my insides explode as the pain increased a lot.

"I'll be lowering the levels gradually, so look forward to it. By the way, if you go below level three, it will start affecting your real body."

Was he for real?!

He then started touching Asuna inappropriately and suddenly ripped the shred of clothing on her chest when-

"I didn't think you were the type to seduce little boys, mein fucking fuhrer!"

Did Asuna just become a guy? Wait a minute…

"GREY?!" I shouted as the Grey next to me became the Asuna I knew. She was wearing Grey's clothes and had his gear, so in other words…

Grey was wearing a skirt and was topless. It was horrifying to say the least, and I began to think how he could've gotten there.

Oh! The smoke from earlier!

But did Grey plan this knowing Asuna was going to be-

Oh no.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS INSULT!"

Sugou was pissed, his hands tightening and his face a mixture of fury and humiliation.

"Then come at me bro." Grey taunted. "Not literally though, because that would be gross."

Sugou, with much rage, shouts.

"System Command! Excalibur!"

A sword that I presumed was Excalibur hovered over his hand. After taking it, he continued.

"System Command! Pain Absorber set to Level Zero!"

I saw the mocking look from Grey lessen, but there were still hints of a trickster in his eyes. With a taunting tone, he spoke. Silently, I prayed with all my might that it wasn't going to make things worse.

"You probably wouldn't do it." No such luck.

"You're too much of a pedophile homosexual asshole to do shi-"

The sword sunk into his flesh, no doubt affecting his real body.

"Grey!" Asuna and I both shouted as the person in question screamed in what could have only been true pain.

For a few seconds, nothing came from his pained look. Afterwards, a small grin came into view.

"That's your best? I had more pain when my crush dumped me online!"

He let out another scream as the sword once again went through his abdomen. I could hear him trying to control his bated breath, trying to look tough.

The next thrust was probably the one that prompted the most agonizing scream I heared him do.

"You!" Grey began, gasping and wheezing painfully. "I… You can hit good… I'll say that…"

But with that forced smile of his, he spoke again.

"But I'm not your bitch, bitch. I can handle a few swords… but you probably can't… You're not worthy to even… be called a whore like your mother!"

The next few thrusts made me whince. Asuna just held her breath and stared. She was probably trying to do something to help, maybe even stand to the so-called Fairy King, but her hands kept giving away.

I grunted in frustration as I couldn't even save a soul right now. My sword was stuck in me, my friend was dying, and I can't do a single thing.

I…

Grey… Your faith was misplaced.

Whatever the Kirito you knew did… I'll probably never be able to do.

I'm sorry.

"Is that it? Are you giving up?" I heard a familiar voice call from above me.

I looked up and saw someone I thought I'd never see.

"Akihiko Kayaba…" Asuna whispered from next to me.

He shook his head.

"Won't you both stand up? I'm utterly disappointed."

"What can we do?" I replied. "And I'm not giving up, I'm facing reality."

Akihiko Kayaba shrugged. "To think you're failing two people right now; the one who trusted you with all his being, and the one you two defeated in battle."

Asuna and I locked eyes, and she nodded after me.

"What will we do?" I asked the man who was presumed dead in front of me.

"Get up." He said.

Then he disappeared into thin air, leaving me and Asuna on the ground.

No, this was not how everything will end. I was with Asuna now, and we were the greatest duo in the game.

No, the best that the universe could offer!

I held her hand and we both stood up.

"Impossible!" I heard Sugou shout as he lowered his sword. Grey looked up and smiled.

"Game over, motherfucker." He was able to gasp as his head fell over his chest.

"System Command!" I shouted. "ID Heathcliff!"

I looked at Asuna and she nodded.

"Set ID 'Oberon' to level one!"

Sugou shouted in anger. "An ID even greater than my own?! Impossible!"

He raised his sword, but his hands were shaky. I knew he wasn't going to be able to do any damage in his state, so I stood my ground. Asuna stood her ground as well, and our glares were starting to freeze Sugou in his tracks.

I picked up my sword, and Asuna pulled out Grey's rapier.

"This is for everything you've done!" I shouted as I sliced of his arm. Sugou shrieked as my blade removed the hand holding his own.

"This is for those two months!" Asuna continued as she sliced off his other hand. He shrieked once more.

"And this!" I shouted.

"-is for underestimating Grey's trust in us!"

Asuna and I sliced him in an X from his shoulders to his hips. What was left of Sugou was now just a bust.

I picked up his head and looked him in the eye. His face was shivering with pain and fear.

I threw him up and stabbed his right eye as Asuna stabbed his left.

In a matter of seconds, he was gone. It was a shame because I wanted to make him feel more pain, but I guess that was enough for now.

Asuna then nodded to me and we both faced our friend in chains.

We cut the chains and he fell lifelessly into the floor. For a few moments, his eyes opened and his mouth spoke.

"Thank you for not letting me down." He said with a smile. "Nice to have you back, Vice-Commander. Though I have to say your clothes are really killing me right now."

I smiled at him, but I could see him shadowing his pain over the joy of relief.

I knew what he needed, and that was for someone to log him out from his hell.

"Goodbye, Grey." I said. "I'll find you and I'll visit you soon. I'll even bring Suguha along just for you."

He smiled with a slight flush on his face. As I logged him out, I thought I heard him whisper a silent thank you.

Goodbye, Grey. I hope I'll be seeing you…

 _A Day Later…_

(Grey's POV)

I woke up within white walls. I was on a hospital bed, I guess. A heart monitor beeped next to me and I felt someone stroking my hair.

"It's okay, brother." Rheas said, but I could see red in her eyes as if she were crying.

"What happened?" I asked. She looked down in sorrow.

"You had a heart attack last night and woke us all up with a scream." She then held my hand. "I've been here since last night you know… I was scared of losing you…"

I raised my hand and touched her face with my palm.

"I promised I wasn't going to leave you, remember? I plan to keep that promise."

She smiled. "But do try to keep the expenses, though. You've costed us a lot of Yen the past month, and I don't know if you're more trouble than you're worth."

I shrugged, but I soon winced in pain. "I'll make it up to you guys, I've got a plan."

She snickered. "You better have one."

After a few moments, the door opened. In came Suguha Kirigaya and Kazuto. Suguha was unexpectedly more beautiful than I thought- her face was that of a goddess, her body was that of a model, and the way she carried herself was stunning.

"It looks like you have visitors, I'll leave you now."

As the door closed, I asked. "How?"

Suguha pointed at Kazuto, who was currently wearing a bandage on his face.

"I have my methods." Kazuto confessed.

"How are things?" I asked Kazuto. He smiled.

"Finally met her, man. I actually plan to visit her-"

"Then go." I shook my head. "She's probably missing you right now."

"Are you going to be alright, then?" He replied, sincerely worried. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday…"

"It's cool, mate." I said coolly. "I got to see SAO's greatest couple make a comeback no matter how fast the moments passed. It was pretty worth it."

"I'll stay for a bit, brother. I'll make sure nothing bad happens." Suguha said, surprising the other guy in the room.

"Fine." He exhaled. "But promise me you won't do any weird things while I'm not around, got it?"

I huffed. "Does it look like I'm in the condition to do shit?"

"You've got your methods." He retorted. "But you have my blessings."

When he left, a flushed Suguha faced me.

"Nice to finally meet you, Grey."

I smiled. "Please call me Leo." I raised my hand to shake hers.

"Also, I really, really, really like you." I confessed suddenly.

Suguha blushed and an embarrassed expression came up to her.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." I shook my head. "If you want to reject me, do it now. It's always happened, and I don't want to get my hopes up, so just do it."

Suguha quickly shook her head. "No! It's not like that!"

She then walked towards my hospital bed. "It's just harder to take in in the real world. I feel a lot more open and vulnerable, so I don't know what to do…"

I smiled. "So do you feel the same way?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

I laughed. "Then you're crazier than I thought. Just so you know, I like crazy."

"Nah." She replied. "I think you're really refreshing; how you let your emotions out just because you feel comfortable about being open. It's something I want to know how to feel, and I want you to teach me."

"So basically, you want to know how to not give a shit about shit?" I asked.

"Yes…" She replied. "I want to not give a… something about anything."

I laughed again, her innocence was just so adorable up close.

"Then why don't you swear? That's probably the easiest way to let out all your pain, you know."

She shook her head. "I know a better way to let my feelings out."

The I felt her lips press against mine, covering me in a sensation I've never felt before in my life.

"Did you like it?" She asked timidly.

"You are my first fucking kiss." I chuckled. "Of course I loved it."

"So what now?" She asked.

"Now?" I replied.

"Now, we break the fourth wall."

"What do you mean?" She asked confusedly. I raised my hand.

"Whatever happens, there's most likely a medium where our adventures are registered. Be it a movie, a story, or a bad fan fiction." I replied.

"Uhm… hi, fans?" She said.

"We gotta think of a good title first before we address the fans!" I exclaimed. "Think of something!"

"Uh, what about 'The Adventures of Greyfa'?"

I shook my head. "Nah, too romantically heavy. No one likes shit like that."

She huffed and put her hands to her hips. "Well, what about you? I don't see you making up a name."

I smiled. "I've got the perfect name."

"Not So Late Game."

...Roll Credits, hahaha.

"That was so corny, Leo." Suguha sighed. "But I think it fits for some reason."

I chuckled. "That's what she said."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Here we have the second to the last chapter, something I never thought I was able to finish. It's by far my longest, and I think it's my best for some reason.**

 **Except for the rushed World Tree part, I felt really good about it, and I hope you will too.**

 **Thank you for riding this incredible journey with me, but I wanted to say there's still one last stop we have to go through first.**

 **I love you guys so much, I'd be glad to hear what you thought about the story so far, and I'd love it if you critiqued me. Constructive criticism, please.**

 **Please PM me about any mistakes I made, and I'll see you guys in the grand finale... Or is it?**

 **-Grey**


	6. Epilogue?

**AN.**

 **This is it, the last chapter in Not So Late Game. I'm hoping with crossed fingers that this would suffice as the end of a series and the beginning of another... Which I'm pretty sure would take a lot longer.**

 **Thank you for reading this far into the story, and just know that I appreciate you taking the time and reading my works. Bonus points if you read these 'Author's Notes'.**

 **Why am I putting the AN. here on top? That's kind of a secret... Not really. I'm doing this to make sure the end has the impact I intend it to have, not the sort to have an AN. to break the tension.**

 **As always, I appreciate finding any errors and telling me personally.**

 **I am really sorry if this epilogue took longer than expected, and I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **I love you guys, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **-Grey**

* * *

 **NOT SO LATE GAME Ch.6**

 **EPILOGUE..?**

"This is awkward…" I said as I pressed the spoon to my lips and took in the hot soup.

"…You're doing a horrible job of keeping that to yourself, Leo." Kazuto shook his head from beside me.

"I don't think they even notice, mate." I retorted, staring at the two girls in front of us who were busily talking to each other.

The girl opposite to me was Suguha Kirigaya, Kazuto's sister..? Cousin? It was cousin, but Kazuto was adopted, so cousister? This was giving me a headache, so let's move on. Sugu was my girlfriend for nearly two months because that's how long it's been since the incident…

Next, we have Asuna Yuki, who needs no introduction here because I'm pretty sure the fan base knows all about her now. I mean, Sword Art Online wouldn't be a full series if it weren't for her.

"I'm starting to think a double date was a horrible idea…considering my sister being one of the people present." Kazuto sighed.

"Hey, it was your fault for making this a thing, you know." I scratched the back of my head before consuming my next spoonful of soup.

"… Your fault for spying on every date with Asuna I've had." Kazuto replied whilst grimacing.

'Spying on every date' was kind of an exaggeration because I was pretty sure I've only spied on them once a week prior to this arrangement.

Unless that was the actual number of dates Kazuto ever had with Asuna, and if that were true, then color me disappointed. My ship is off to a slow start…kinda like Regigigas in Pokemon. Okay, maybe that was a bit too much there.

I sighed. "Touché, my black swordsman friend- it's my fault, isn't it?"

Kazuto face-palmed after hearing his nickname from me and shook his head. "I'm starting to regret taking up that name… Leo, can you please shut up and eat?"

I shrugged. "I think I'm losing my appetite by the second."

I nodded towards the two girls in front of us, whose conversation didn't seem to end.

We both sighed and ate our soup with a dark cloud hanging over us.

* * *

It's been almost two months after all that trouble. I've been steadily recovering over my previous confinement in the hospital. My body was still aching in some places, but I was much better now.

I thought I felt like a freeloader after that whole thing, so I applied for a part-time job to make myself useful. I applied as a working student near one of the cafes close to us. I worked the night shift every other day of the week. I did it because I thought it would be easy and also because I wanted to be like Minato Arisato from Persona 3.

Let's just say it was almost as easy as expected. By which, I meant that it was only a little harder than I first thought.

'You felt a bit more courageous after this job' …Yeah, exactly like Persona 3.

In the mornings though, I was enrolled to the same school as Kazuto, Asuna, and Say'ri. In other words, I went to the school where the SAO survivors went just because I was caught up in the madness that the death game was.

I was at the same year level as Kazuto and Say'ri, but only Say'ri was my classmate.

For a fanboy like me to end up this way…let's just say it was much better than I thought...Most of the time.

I had no regrets.

Did I?

* * *

 **About a week later…**

"Rika, can you stop biting that poor straw? I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with whatever you're looking at the window." I said lazily, looking at the brunette who was currently looking at a certain couple outside. "The ship is sailing, and it would be a shame to stop the passionate cruise for a stop over."

"Give it a rest, Leo." Say'ri said from my right, sighing afterwards. "She's probably not gonna listen anyway; just like always."

I sighed and looked at my companions. They were all from SAO because this was a school of people from the game, trying to get back at their lost years of education. Me? I just enrolled here for the sake of it.

Lisbeth was Rika here, and Silica was Keiko. Rika became one of my first friends after Asuna introduced her to me. I squinted back then and tried to look for something wrong until I noticed her brown hair… It wasn't pink IRL, but it still made me feel different somehow.

Let's just say it was a pretty awkward first meeting, but we became fast friends. Also, she copies my homework every morning just because no one else wanted to, so that could be the foundation of our friendship.

Keiko was a bit trickier because we weren't really in the same batch- she was our underclassman and it was kind of hard trying to find the right time our lunch schedules coincided, but it worked somehow. Kazuto introduced me to her and I had an internal squeal.

It was true- Keiko looked a bit cuter with her hair down in my opinion…just a bit.

"Leo's right, Rika- it was our fault for agreeing to give the two one month of not getting in between them." Keiko said from my left.

"Sucks to be you, lol, and I told you I was right, Rika." I said, then smirking seductively. I then pointed to my chest where my heart ought to be. "I'm pretty sure there's still room for you right here though."

"Is there?" Say'ri asked. "I'll be sure to tell Suguha then."

I choked on my fruit drink and gagged for a few seconds.

"Never mind… My heart just got a lot smaller for some reason… No space for you." I said in a defeated manner.

Say'ri sighed. "You're too flirty for your own good. One of these days, you'll accidentally give Suguha a rival."

"Hey!" I said with conviction. "I deny that! If there's one thing I've learned from a girl named RED with all capital letters for some reason, it's that me and my wifeys know they're all one another's wifeys. No need to choose just one!"

"Oh really?" Say'ri asked. "Then I'll just have to tell Sugu-"

"No!" I yelled. "I'll do one day's worth of your chores… Just don't tell Suguha… Please."

Say'ri thought to herself before replying. "One week."

I shook my head. "Two days."

She shook her head. "Six days."

I shook my head. "If this goes the way I think it will, then I'll go with 3.5 days worth."

Say'ri smiled. "Good. Four days it is."

I palmed my face and cried internally. The abuse was too much here and we're only at the second story- the epilogue of this second story to be accurate.

I mean, this was kind of the end of the first season anyway, so was I wrong to assume?

I sighed and stood up to where Rika was standing. I looked at the smiling faces of Kazuto and Asuna from behind the glass windows of the cafeteria and I sighed.

"… If I were in the same school as Suguha…she would definitely be bringing me food too right now… There would be no need to use my allowance because I'm pretty broke right now."

"Hush." Say'ri replied from back at the table. "You're getting more money than you should, GG."

I scratched my head. "What does that even mean?"

She smiled. "It means 'Greedy Grey'."

I sighed. "That was really immature right there."

She smiled back at me. "I only learn from the best."

I sighed and scratched my head. "I should grow up."

I went back to the table and lamented on my life decisions.

Moments later, the silence was broken by Keiko.

"So…are you guys coming to the celebration?"

Say'ri nodded. "Seems like a great way to give us closure, don't you think?"

I nodded. "Time to close the doors to a past where it was okay to flap you fingers and open menus to wear stuff… Time to close the doors of a time where all I had to do to win was charge headfirst into anything I saw… I miss my Immortal Object status."

Say'ri sighed. "Cheater."

I shrugged.

* * *

 **Hours later…**

"Are we there yet?" I asked, knowing the answer anyway.

"No." Kazuto replied.

"Are we there yet?" I asked again.

"God, if you don't shut up, I'll bash you into a car and hold a knife to your neck."

I looked at the girls with us, namely Asuna and Suguha and sighed.

"…Too soon."

"Big brother, when did you ever start being so violent?" Suguha asked adorably.

Kazuto scratched his head and sighed. "Ever since I met this guy… He's been spreading like a virus."

I snickered. "None shall escape the salty mouth of Leo!"

"… I'll stick my rapier into your mouth if you don't shut up." Asuna replied.

"… Not you too, Asuna." Suguha sighed.

I shook my head. "It's ironic that you're probably the least affected by yours truly when we're the ones dating."

Kazuto looked at me with an angry expression. "You wouldn't dare put any crazy ideas into her innocent mind."

I shrugged. "We'll see."

We arrived at the doors of our destination, and I fixed my clothes nervously.

This was their party, not mine. I felt guilty being here, but if that's what this world wants- me to be in this one place at this time, then that's that.

"Hey there!" Lisbeth exclaimed as we walked into the café, which Kazuto nervously thought was a little too crowded if we were truly early. I chuckled because I know they gave us a later time.

"Don't worry, you aren't late, we purposely gave you a later time because it's the heroes who always arrive last, right?" Lisbeth said. Told ya so.

We went inside and there was a banner at the back of the café that said, 'Kirito and Asuna, Congratulations!' and I chuckled to myself.

"Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuki, congratulations on beating SAO!" They all shouted. I smiled for them.

Kazuto nodded in thanks, but his next words surprised me.

"I think we're all forgetting one person here- Leo Angelo, congratulations on beating SAO and saving the lives of more than a dozen people! We're a team, the three of us, remember?"

He… Just said that?

He…

I choked back a sob.

By this time, tears were streaming from my face, because I didn't expect them to remember that.

"Kazuto, you slimy bastard… Look what you made me do! You made me fucking cry in front of all these former players, damn it!"

There was a round of laughter before Kazuto and Asuna gave me a hug in front of everyone.

"We're a team… Remember that." Kazuto said.

"… You're a hugger, I'll remember that." I replied.

"Sometimes, you both can look so close together that I get jealous sometimes." Asuna sighed.

I snapped back and held my hands up. "You guys get comfy with each other then. The ship that hath sailed must sail until it reacheth its destination. In other words, I want you two to be together forever because you two are my favorite ship."

"… I don't know whether to thank you or to punch you right now." Kazuto replied.

"Lick?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Grow up, idiot."

I shrugged. "I've been telling myself that for a long time, pal."

After I made a couple of jokes with the two, I went my separate ways and found Suguha sitting on one of the chairs alone.

"Anything the matter, sugar plum?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Nothing… It's just… I'm not the partying type like you are." She replied.

I shook my head. "I know what you're thinking, and no; you are not a waste of space here, Suguha. Tell you what, I'll get us both some drinks over there, so please come with me."

"What do you-" She asked, but I took her hand anyways and went for the counter. I slouched my back on one of the chairs and pretended to be drinker. Suguha sat next to me and eyed me curiously. Afterwards, she palmed her face and I chuckled a bit.

"Ey, man… Gimme sommadat strong stuff… Bourbon, was it? On the rocks, baby. Two glasses."

Agil smiled at me and shook his head, no doubt knowing how big of an idiot I was. Did I forget to mention that I kinda hung out with him after school? Now's a good time to say it then, hahaha.

He gave me two glasses of what I presumed was Oolong tea. I drank one and gave the other to Suguha, who looked surprised and shook her head.

"It's not alcohol, Sugu. It's tea, now drink up before it gets… I dunno, hotter?"

She sipped it a bit before looking up and drinking half the glass. I heard a sigh behind me and snorted when I saw Say'ri holding her head. "When are you ever gonna learn how to deal with people?"

I laughed and gave her a light hug just because I can.

That's how I dealt with people. That's how I plan to deal with everyone now.

This world may not be a blank slate per se, but it was my best chance of getting a new lease on life. I had a fresh start, and I had my friends with me. This was a world I wasn't afraid to say I belonged to now.

I was here, and that's all that mattered. I had people caring for me, recognizing me as a person and not a shadow of any great man or woman.

I was myself, and I was the one who wrote my future.

Quite literally, if I may say so myself; unless it was a motion picture or something like that.

I still didn't know how to break the fourth wall effectively, but I was pretty sure I had it covered. This was my epilogue, and this was the end of this story and the start of another.

I mean, why would I ever skip Kirito from GGO? He was hot there, and I was not afraid to say that I was alright with being turned on by that.

Kirito from GGO… Seems like a year away…

Stop planning too far into the future. I tell myself. Or else you'll miss the present.

I smiled to myself and put an arm around my girlfriend and my sister, both of whom looked at me weird because it was kind of rare of me to show affection randomly. Or maybe it wasn't, and that they were just coming in to terms with it.

I sighed, but I knew that tonight was just going to be the start of more. So much more.

"Aincrad…" I said under my breath. "I'm finally coming back, but this time, as a player."

So much for a Late Game…

I was coming into terms with that too, that I was probably just some caricature in some poorly made fan fiction. But I was happy, so I didn't care.

* * *

 _ **In another realm…**_

 _"Did you find anything?" The woman asked the man from the phone. All she received was a grunt that meant contradiction and nothing more._

 _She hung up the phone and wept to herself. Around her were flyers of a boy with the words "Missing" written on them._

 _"Auntie, when is Uncle Leo coming back?" A little voice said from behind her. She looked behind and saw her niece, a five year old girl stumbling into her place of solitude._

 _The woman rushed towards her niece and gave her a tight hug that she felt bad about when she thought she was doing this more for herself than to the little girl._

 _"He'll be back soon… He has to." She replied, holding back her tears._

 _"But… he's been gone for…" The little girl counted on her stubby fingers, lost in thought, then raising her fingers. "This many months… I miss Uncle Leo, why can't I see him?!"_

 _The little girl ran away bawling and throwing a tantrum. The woman dropped and cried her eyes out for the nth time that day._

 _"Come back…" She whispered. "You missed my eighteenth birthday, you son of a bitch."_

 _Then she smiled at a little memory she reserved for herself; the one where her little brother would reply "She's your mom too, idiot!"_

 _She clenched her fist and went back to her desktop, printing more copies of the flyers she kept spreading on the streets._

 _For many long months, everyone around her had accepted the fact that her brother was gone._

 _Her mother cleaned the house a lot more to take her mind off her lost son. Her father worked himself a lot more to forget too, though it always resulted in exhaustion._

 _The woman was still stubborn though, still determined to find her little brother._

 _She had to… She had to keep her family from falling apart._

 _That was, if she could avoid falling apart in the first place._

 _"Sis… I know you're mom and dad's favorite, and I'm not stupid enough not to notice." He would tell her. "Just know that I'm okay with that because you're my favorite too, you little asshole- I fucking love you, now where's my free food?"_

 _"Come back… You little asshole…" She mumbled. "You're my favorite too, you know?"_


End file.
